SEGA Fighting Super Heroes
Sega Fighting Superheroes (セガファイティングヒーローSegafaitinguhīrō), known as Sega Fighting Superheroes USA in North America, is a crossover fighting game made by Sega and Capcom. Gameplay The gameplay is based on Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Gaming Modes *Champaign *Arcade *Versus *Training *Gallery *Options Cast of characters *Mega Man (Mega Man - Guest) * Dante (Devil May Cry - Guest) * Emerl (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Metamorphia (Sonic the Comic) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Dural (Virtua Fighter) * Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) * Sarah Bryant (Virtua Fighter) *Samba De Amigo (Samba De Amigo) *NiGHTS (NiGHTS Into Dreams) *Ulala (Space Channel 5) *Gilius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) *Makoto Yuki (Persona 3 - guest character) *Zephyr (Resonance of Fate) *Leanne (Resonance of Fate) *Miku Hatsune (Hatsune Miku: Project Diva) *Ristar (Ristar) *Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) *Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *Axel Stone (Streets of Rage) * Joe Musashi (Shinobi) * Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) *Bayonetta (Bayonetta) *AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) *Toma (Shining Force EXA) *Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures) *Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars) *Ichiro Ogami (Sakura Wars) *Kaeda Fujieda (Sakura Wars) *Stick Breitling (Zombie Revenge) *Rikiya Busujima (Zombie Revenge) *Linda Rotta (Zombie Revenge) *Sketch Turner (Comix Zone) *Sam Gideon (Vanquish) *Jack Cayman (MADWORLD) *Blacker Baron (Anarchy Reigns) Plot Astral, a scientist, was known for fusing things into one type of mass. But when he accidentally fused all Sega worlds into one, Astral became a monstrous being as a result. Now, Sega characters must compete against each other to fight Astral and turn the world back to normal. Stages * Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Splash Garden (NiGHTS into Dreams) * Mr. X's Tower (Streets of Rage) * Digital Auditorium (Hatsune Miku: Project Diva) * Carnival Town (Samba de Amigo) * Curien's Mansion (The House of the Dead) * Planet Sonata (Ristar) * Ancient Rome (Altered Beast) * Shibuya-Cho (Jet Set Radio) * Vigrid (Bayonetta) * Dr. Wily's Castle (Mega Man) * Bloody Palace (Devil May Cry) * Astral's Lab (Original - Last Boss) Systems *Nintendo 3DS *Xbox 360 *PlayStation 3 *Wii U *PlayStation 4 *Xbox One Trivia # In some of Miku's special attacks, her Vocaloid friends help her like Felicia's 'Help Me' attack and some of Captain Commando's specials. # There are 3 DLC Packs: The Jet Set Pack (includes the characters Beat and Gum and the stage, Rokkaku Headquarters), the Nightmaren Pack (includes the characters Jackal and Reala and the stage, Frozen Bell) and the Viper Pack (includes the characters Honey, Bahn, and Grace, as well as the stage Armstone Town). Category:Arcade Category:Dreamcast 2 Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Action Category:Fighting Category:Crossover Category:Multiplayer Category:Online function Category:Sega Category:Capcom Category:"T" rated Category:VG Ideas Category:Work in progress Category:Xbox 360 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Wii U Category:Playstation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:"T" Rated Category:Fighting Games